


Petting

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sheppard petting





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It was late and Sheppard awkwardly accepted the villagers’ invitation to stay the night. McKay himself had insisted they stay once he’d seen the ruins the small hamlet was built on the outskirts of. The argument that it was a five mile hike back to the Gate had swayed Sheppard almost as much as the fresh, vaguely venison-looking bar-b-que. That, coupled with the villagers’ willingness to trade with the Lanteans, made refusing seem rude. Of course, while he was discussing the situation with the Village elder, someone showed McKay to the large bowl of stew and not leaving had become a foregone conclusion. 

 

The hut given Team Sheppard wasn't all that large, but it was one of the better ones in camp. No one was complaining...well, no one but Rodney and after Sheppard had kicked him in the shin, even he fell silent. The cramped interior of the hut barely allowed for two cots with two sleeping pallets arranged on the floor next to them. McKay claimed one bed immediately and Sheppard still had enough of his mother's upbringing to offer the other to Teyla no matter how much he wanted it for himself.

 

He settled into the pile of blankets nearest McKay's bed because he hadn’t been quick enough to beat Ronon to the one near Teyla. He'd barely fallen asleep when McKay started snoring.

 

"Rodney!"

 

"What, what, okay," McKay mumbled, rolled over toward John and started snoring again without ever missing a beat.

 

Sheppard reached up and tried to force McKay's mouth closed manually, realizing the folly of his manuever as Rodney tangled his arm around Sheppard's and snuggled it close to him, tucking Sheppard's hand beneath one cheek.

 

"Again?" McKay muttered. "Just lemme get some sleep, just a little sleep..."

 

Sheppard recoiled, glancing quickly at Teyla and Ronon, trying to figure out if they’d heard McKay. When neither moved, he tried to reclaim his arm but found himself no match for the pudgy scientist with better leverage. McKay twined his fingers through Sheppard's, stroking John's arm and rubbing his cheek against the back of John’s hand.

 

"Yes-yes-yes, I promise," McKay was slurring through a sleep-hazed fog, "I'll do the tongue thing again, just like last time." 

 

He tucked John's arm further beneath him and reached down, his hand clumsily patting the soft, dark hair.

 

"WATCH THE HAIR!" John snapped, resigning himself to a long night.


End file.
